The awesome me
by Fantaku alliance
Summary: There is no Prussia anymore, he's gone for good. But what if Germany finds him? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Third story! Yay! This one probably isn't going anywhere, but I'd love it if I got enough reviews (at least five, people!) I haven't gotten one yet. Please review!

Izaya Orihara was amnesiac.

To him it was obvious, part of life.

Just like he knew he was adopted by a Japanese couple from East Germany. How he knew he could shoot a gun from the second he saw one. How he was an albino. How he was above every human. And how he had his scars.

His 'parents' wanted him to look like them. So he dyed his hair black, he covered up his scars with long-sleeves and jackets, but when they wanted to cover up his red eyes with contacts... He refused.

"Izaya Orihara" liked his eyes, the made him look less human. Lika a demon. He was something to fear, and something to respect.

When his sisters were born, he couldn't be happier. He loved the twins more than his "parents". He had known for a while that he shouldn't trust the man and woman who had adopted him, so, instead of his parents, Izaya raised his sisters... Anyone who didn't think that they were absolutely perfect was wrong.

In middle school he learned about Prussia.

It was immediately his favorite nation! It. Was just so...

Awesome.

(And it didn't matter that it "technically wasn't a nation anymore")

Izaya got an A+ in the subject that unit (not that he wasn't perfect all the time anyway). Prussia was an awesome empire, wasn't he?

'Wait,...he?'

In high school, his class voted on a trip to Germany. Izaya was exited! He would get to see the remains of the awesome that was Prussia!

Unfortunately, the brute was in his class...

As it was a school trip, the entire thing was planned out. That's why Izaya's plan was to sneak away during the first tour site with Shinra to see the remains of the awesome Prussia!

The first site?: a world meeting.

The class was there to meet the country representatives that were being sent out to meet them.

They all came out at once, the class was supposed to go over and meet each one. Unfortunately, Izaya was having none of that.

Oh! He could annoy Shizu-chan! The stupid protozoan might be accused of attempted terrorism against the U.N.!

He walked across the brute's line of vision, and his head snapped to the future-informant.

"Flea! Get out of my sight!"

"But Shizu-chan~! That's mean! And almost a proper sentence!"

"GET OUT OF HERE FLEA!"

He grabbed the meeting table, and threw it at the raven-haired teen.

Soooo~ how'd you like it? I have another chapter written, but unless you review, I ain't gonna post *snaps fingers* REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for whatever wait I caused! I wrote this before and then it got deleted so I was annoyed at this app for a while (I'm writing this on notes)

Anywho~ I don't own durarara or hetalia!

Please review!

Izaya didn't like this chair. It was hard, cold, and didn't spin.

There was also the fact that he was in an interrogation room.

You see, the only other person that was deemed able to lift that meeting table would be America (or maybe Russia) but for all they knew Alfred had no relatives .(but I could've sworn he had a twin...) the countries were quite confused about the situation in general... But no one seemed to know what exactly had happened.

'Cept for the three Ikebukorians (Shinra, Shizou, and Izaya ) who were now sitting in front of a British man with monster eyebrows.

"Ve~!" Wait.

The Italian has a spinning chair.

Oh this will be SO easy!

"Now then." The British man sitting before him said. "How exactly was the blonde able to lift that chair?"

"I'll tell you if you answer one of my questions." Izaya smirked.

"I ask the questions here-"

"Do you have eyebrow dandruff?"

The man turned red. Ha! Gotcha.

Numerous attempts were made to smuggle information out of the future informant. But he wasn't really one to give out free information for no good reason.

Shinra's didn't go too well either.

Alfred wanted to be the one to interrogate the mad doctor, he was the hero of coarse! And he had watched enough Hollywood to know that this was probably the result of genetic experiments done by said doctor (A/N Shinra is wearing his lab coat).

"Okay," America started "I'll be straight with ya'. I believe that you a made him the way he is and that you have a alien-technology level serum you're using to take over the world."

If Shinra wasn't laughing before...

"Oh no!" He waved his hands around in the universal 'no' gesture. Celty would never marry me if I had anything to do with aliens!"

"So you're just a mad scientist?"

" I'm a doctor! If anyone is crazy it's Izaya!"

Cue the distant "THE FLEA'S STILL HERE!" And hysterical laughter.

"And if anyone is the 'mad scientist' then it's my father. He has the whole Frankenstein vibe going for him, with the gas mask and all..."

Alfred's face instantly softened.

"So you're the rejected genius son of a genius father?" (A/N iron man)

"..."

"Yeah, you could say that.."

Ivan had to hold Shizou down while Italy offered peace offerings of pasta (while waving his surrender flag) to calm the monster down.

Back with Izaya, they had yet to get an answer out of him. He used every avoidance tactic in the book. From insulting Arthur's eyebrows, to stealing Feli's chair.

Now it was Germany's turn.

"Izaya, why are you in Germany?"

To the surprise of many, he actually gave a straight answer.

"I came with my class on a field trip."

"Why?"

"To experience the wonders of the historical monuments." Even Italy could sense the sarcasm.

"There are no monuments on your class tour."

"Who said I was going on the tour?~"

Just then, Shizou noticed the smirking raven.

"GET OUT OF HERE FLEA!"

"Again, Shizu-Chan? You really need better insults."

"IZ-AY-YA!"

"Kesesesese~"

Wait. Hold it.

' That laugh' Germany thought.'I know that laugh'

"Kesesesese~"

Brüder.


	3. Chapter 3

And now for the third chapter! Have fun with this!

Disclaimer: I own no anime of any sort.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Prussia always thought humans were interesting. He was intrigued by the way you could knock them down and they could come back stronger. It wasn't possible with him though . He was an empire, it was always different for him.

All empires fall. Rome, Troy, Sparta. He knew that he wasn't invincible. Which is why he acted like he was.

The only person who saw through his act was his Birdie. Canada had acts of his own after all.

Matthew was his light in the dark. But it was a never ending darkness. In the end, the darkness swallowed him.

Prussia wasn't completely lying when he took credit for the Nazi's. His time fighting with his brüder made him realize that it was driving him to the point of madness, but he'd do anything for his brüder. Empires were made to fall anyway.

So Prussia started taking the madness from him. It was a slow process, but Prussia pressured his brüder into a deal.

"I'm dying anyway." He had said "I don't want the world to miss your awesomeness when it's already crying over losing mine."

So Prussia had started to develop a madness. Sadism was just the beginning. After the Berlin Wall fell, he found the fastest way to Canada and was off.

But they both knew he wasn't him anymore.

Prussia died in his Leibe's arms. But Matthew never breathed a word of it to anyone.

When nations die, they still have life left in them. They used to represent millions of people before they went down! Nothing can erase their pride for just being part of the awesome Prussia!

Gilbert was never a nation, he was an empire. And that was far more awesome in his opinion.

The orphanage door creaked open in a small town that was part of what used to be Prussia, eight years after the wall went down.

A couple entered that door. They were of Asian descent, had black hair, and reddish-brown eyes.

On the other side of the desk sat the orphanage headmaster (who had a name too hard to pronounce).

"How May I help you?"

The male answered, in perfect German

"We will be adopting this child." He pointed to a picture of an albino child from the orphanage's catalogue.

They had no original name for him, so it just turned into Isaiah. He also had the same strangely red eyes as the couple had. If he had black hair they could almost look related, but that was the point.

The couple adopted the child, and so on that day, Izaya Orihara was born.

-.

So! This was short, but so are all my chapters! Please review! (And I wouldn't mind if you R'n'Red my other stories as well!)


	4. Chapter 4

Start of the fourth chapter! Please R'n'R! Sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer:I still own nothing

L

I

N

E

B

R

E

A

K

[back to where chapter two left off]

"Brüder." Germany managed to get out. At that point everyone was watching the interrogation, so they turned to look at him.

Shizou even halted in his vending machine-throwing to stare.

"..."

Izaya turned his gaze to the blonde. "Oh really, where?"

What Ludwig saw in his eyes was not insanity. It was far past that. There was a warning in Izaya's cold, red, eyes. 'Say anything else, and you'll beg for something as sweet as pain'.

But somewhere in those eyes was his brüder. And he was not losing him again.

Germany stood and faced the world. France, Spain, Romano, Russia, Canada- all of them. He wasn't sure how they'd react, but he'd face them with the truth.

"This man," he looked down at 'Izaya' " is the reincarnation of Prussia ."

L

I

N

E

B

R

E

A

K

"Huh ?" Shizou didn't know much German, but he spent enough time reading the translation dictionary (the trip there was boring) to know that "bruder" meant brother... Or at least he thought so... And he wasn't even going to go into the whole 'reincarnation of Prussia' thing, I mean, wasn't Prussia an EMPIRE?! These people might be crazier than Shinra...

From his quick learning skills, and his father's constant traveling, Shinra had picked up a number of languages (though he'd practiced Gaelic and English to get into Celty's good-books, even if it had little to no effect). And he knew that the blonde had just referred to Izaya as his brother AND the reincarnation of Prussia! The same nation that he had been interested since grade school! What could he possibly mean by that?

Izaya was just pissed. Angry and annoyed at this blonde German who seemed so damn familiar somehow! He was Izaya Orihara for crying out loud! He should know all his dirty secrets down to what he ate for breakfast!

On the outside though, he was smirking as if he DID know because they had know way of knowing what he knew and what he didn't.

But something in him KNEW these crazy people! And they were looking at him relieved! What the hell was this!?

And who WERE these people! A French pervert? A Spaniard with a turtle on his head? A random polar bear- oh hell, don't let it be the Canadian's!

What was wrong with them! Out of all things... He wasn't...

Oh god. Izaya Orihara wasn't expecting THIS. But... He could have some fun at least...

"So I'm assuming, since you say I'm a reincarnation, that your "Brüder" was my previous incarnation?"

Ludwig was a little nervous, this was his brüder, yes, but it was also Izaya Orihara. He would have to tread lightly.

"Yes, zhats exactly what I'm saying."

"So then you obviously have a religion."

"Vat does zhat have to do vith anything?" Put in Austria.

"Ja!" Agreed Hungary. "Vat does Catholicism hav to do vith anthing!"

Now we know how the topic of religion never starts anything good. The nations started getting into an argument about their religions, then politics, then, strangely enough, food.

With the nations attention fixed on their intense argument Shinra pulled out his phone.

"Celty-chan! We seemed to have run into a bit of trouble here. Could you help us~3?" He texted.

A few seconds later she replied. "I'll see what I can do."

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

E

N

D

So~ next chapter: meet Celty!~ not sure if I should make them escape and meet in the future w/ Kida ,Anri and our beloved air conditioner or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! This chapter got deleted! ::::( I don't own anything!

Please R'n'R!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celty had an extreme case of xenophobia, she was afraid of aliens.

So it was no surprise that she thought Shizuo was one at first. I mean c'mon! Super-human strength, practically lived off of milk? What else could he be!

But she forgot all about Shizuo when she met Izaya.

Something about him was...Off. Celty could feel human souls, and Izaya had none. It was like he was living off everyone else's souls!

Her conclusion: Izaya Orihara was a parisitic alien, and Shizuo was an enemy alien whom he rode to Earth upon!

Okay, it was flawed, but she doesn't have a brain, cut her some slack.

When Izaya decided to tour Germany for remains of the Prussian Empire, Celty was meant to drive them around, when Izaya didn't send her the signal she was suspicious, but the text from Shinra made her worried, what if something did happen?

So Celty decided to help. She was speeding down the road, on her way to the meeting the class was attending when a Motorcycle cop appeared!

'Sorry Shinra!'

The nation's argument had increased into an all-out war! Even Italy was participating (with random bouts of " Pasta~")!

Germany had had enough. And he wasn't too fond of the smirk that was growing on his Bruder's face.

"Be quiet! All of you!"

They shut up.

Time to get down to bussiness.

"Now that we have my Bruder here with us, letting him leave would be unwise. It is a matter of national security ."

Most of the nations agreed.

"Until we can be sure we can trust him, Bruder is not able to leave."

"Now wait just a second, Potato Bastard!"

Romano was having none of this.

"I put up with Potato Bastard number two once! And that was enough for me, why should I have to go through that again!"

Right about now, the nations were expecting Prussia's usual answer of "because I'm awesome and your not" but no such words were uttered.

The countries turned their attention over to Prussia's reincarnation.

"Yes, why should you?"

He was smirking.

It was then that the world realized that Izaya Orihara was not Prussia, and that they didn't know him at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please R'n'R


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank all of you reviewers who take the time to read my stories.

Please feel free to request stories and one-shots from me, I love writing!

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R!

::::)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celty fished out some money from inside her suit and handed it to the German motor cop.

She typed into her PDA;

"I hope this is enough, I haven't had time to convert ¥en to €uros yet."

Then she noticed the cop's face. It was bleeding from the nose the way Shinra often does when he's around her...

The cop was blubbering too, go figure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The nations had just realized Izaya was not Gilbert. This was a problem. The Gilbert they new was obnoxious, but they had become attached to him. This new guy was emanating an aura similar to to Russia's! How could Gilbert, obnoxious, perverted, Gilbert, become this!

And the fact that there was a blonde strongman trying to kill Izaya was worrying. Who exactly was he?

"Hey, flea!"

Speaking of Shizuo...

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"Who the hell are these people!"

"Government officials, I'm not surprised that your brain cannot contain this information."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well surely you do not believe that I will dish out information for free?"

"I'm not paying you for info, flea."

"There are more ways to pay than money Shizu-chan!~"

"Wha-WHAT!"

"Manual labor, dirty work, favors for accociates~"

"O-oh."

"What?"

"I thought you meant... Other stuff..."

"Oh~ Is Shizu-chan blushing?"

"SHUT UP FLEA!"

Hungary's eyes widened.

OMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSH

She found Shizaya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While Hungary was fangirling, no one had bothered to pay attention Shinra, who had been rescued by Celty.

"Celty!" Shinra glomped her the first chance he got. She elbowed him in the ribs.

Celty hopped on her Motercycle and motioned for Shinra to follow.

"But Celty! What about Shizuo and Izaya?"

She held out her PDA.

"Let the aliens solve their own problems!"

Celty then pulled Shinra aboard, and drove off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizaya is a gift to womankind

Please R'n'R!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry the last chapter (and unfortunately this one) was so short! I'm writing a new story which will have longer chapters. It will be up soon.

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R!

::::)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The World needed to know more about Izaya. If they were to trust him enough to let him wander about freely the World needed to know more about Izaya as a person.

Germany wasn't going to ask Izaya about himself, he'd just lie to make himself seem like the perfect citizen.

No, in order to know the raven he should start with knowing the company he kept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHIZUO'S INTERROGATION #2

Germany: Who is Izaya to you?

Shizuo: The flea bastard? Why the hell do you want to know about him!

Germany: I ask the questions here.

Shizuo: Fine. Izaya-kun is someone you should stay away from, he's a self-centered manipulative bastard! We've been trying to kill each other for two years now.

Germany: What? Why?

Shizuo: Apparently you don't know him at all, which is good. He's involved with the yakuza.

Germany: Yakuza?

Shizuo: Japanese mafia.

Germany:...oh.

Shizuo: Anyway, he likes to make a game out of causing problems that he manipulates. And then he claims to love people! I swear he's crazy!

Germany: ... How are you able to lift the meeting table?

Shizuo: Like hell I know.-

Verdamnt, his bruder's friends were odd! Germany didn't even WANT to know where the mad doctor was! But, continuing this investigation was imperative, he didn't want to admit it, but Germany probably wanted Izaya to leave more than Romano did. This wasn't his bruder, it was a shell of him.

"Excuse me, Germany-San."

While Ludwig was thinking, Japan had been too.

Kiku already knew that Ludwig wouldn't like what his brother had become, but he had to stop believing that Izaya was his brother. He was a citizen of Japan, and if this hostage situation went on any longer, Kiku would be forced to act on the human rights that the whole world had signed on. After all, the Orihara family was a large part of his Yakuza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake part 1

Somewhere in Japan, at an elementary school in a peaceful village, a three-year old Mikado Ryugamine was bored.

Something was missing from his life, he had two happily married parents, good mangas, great grades, a middle-class lifestyle, and plenty of attention, so what was it?

"Ryugamine, Mikado?"

"Here."

"Kida, Masaomi?"

Class had just started, and it seemed like his cubby-mate, Kida Masaomi, was late again.

He could see him running in from his seat by the window. He was bloody and bruised, what had happened?

"Sorry Rin-sensei, I must've fallen over at the sight of your beautiful face!" He was always a womanizer.

"Sit down, Kida-San." Senses said in a scolding voice.

"What happened to you?" Mikado asked as Masaomi sat down beside him.

"Just rabid fangirls!"

Mikado just looked at him blankly, which apparently made Masaomi uncomfortable.

"Okay, Okay! I got in some trouble with the Fifth-graders! That's it."

Mikado had a feeling there was more to this than "trouble".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review! They make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Okays! My new story is up! Though this one is before that on my update list.

Playing with fire

The awesome me

Remember me?

That is the order.

Be sure to check my other stories out!

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hungary checked her backpack.

Camera? Check.

Scrapbook? Check.

Information that could only be gathered through intense stalking? Incomplete.

Hungary was in the middle of shipping! Why had she come across this misfortune!

Of course! It was the ignorant male nations! Didn't they understand she was fangirling? Hungary needed some field action.

Fortunately for her The Italy twins (having nothing useful to do) were guarding the Ikebukorians! Now! Before Germany realizes he made a mistake!

Hungary crept up to the twins and gently- scratch that, um.. Lightly? Oh, for God's sake she bashed them over the head with her frying pan! (A/N see what I did there? For God's-okay fine, don't laugh) They were knocked out cold.

She heard voices from inside the room her ship was being held in. Hungary pressed her ear up to the door.

"Watch it, flea bastard!"

"It's not my fault we're tied up!"

"Yes it is! You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!"

"They should've gagged you."

"What was that!"

"Did I stutter?"

A growling sound came from inside the room.

"Break us out."

"Come again?"

A sigh.

"You have that strength for a reason. Bust us out."

"... Fine."

Crashing and banging sounds came from inside, a loud yell followed and soon enough. The door broke down, Hungary jumped away and hid.

There in front of her, was a demon and a human, a horrible combination indeed.

They both wore smirks of triumph as they walked out the door, and left the meeting hall.

It's a good thing it was lunch break now, because her plan was working.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is your fault, flea!"

"Ho-OW! Is it my fault?"

"Because!"

Hungary shoved tissues into her nose, but blood kept coming out. You see, her plan worked a bit too well, and now Shizaya (A/N I shall use the ship name to refer to both of them) was stuck in a trap set up by the Italy twins, seems like they did do something right!

Why was her nose bleeding so much? Well, the twins had set up a net trap, and now the two were wrapped up closely together. Their arms were forced around each other and their heads close together. Izaya's legs were wrapped around Shizuo in an attempt to climb high enough to cut the ropes that were keeping them above the ground. All in all, it was a perfect picture (which she had already taken about three of).

Hungary sighed. Too bad they weren't enjoying this as much as she was.

Hungary sent one of the pictures to Japan.

Hungary: LOOK AT THIS

Japan: I see, Elizabeta-San.

Hungary: IS THIS NOT

Hungary:LIFE

Hungary: THIS IS LIKE REAL LIFE FANART

Hungary:IT IS ALMOST CANON

Japan:This is not an anime the word canon doesn't apply here

Hungary:SsssSSSSsssshhhhHhh

Hungary: hurry over

She closed her phone to see that her subjects had escaped!

"Not so fast!~"

As she skipped along, frying-pan in her hand, getting weird looks from Germany's citizens.

Did they really think it was possible to escape from a fangirl?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinra was exhausting. Celty swore that babysitting him would be a lifetime commitment! One minute he was a immature five year-old, intent on marrying her, the next a serious adult, and then a cheesy romantic!

It was the rare moments when he had good ideas that she got really worried about him.

"Oh, Celty!~"

Times like now...

Celty brought out her PDA.

'What is it now?'

"I was thinking. Since Izaya-San and Shizuo-San are away, why not have a romantic vacation of our own?"

Celty elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for..."

She also shoved her PDA in his face.

'I'm not your lover!' Then she typed a new message. 'But a vacation would be nice!'

"Aw! My beloved is playing hard to get!~" another elbow jab "Ow!"

She was about to leave and go to her room to fume about her

flat-mate, then she heard him say; "So, is Ireland good?"

She practically jumped him in happiness.

She was going home!

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, in which Hungary fangirls, Shizaya get caught in a net, and Celty goes on a dream vacation.

Please R'n'R!


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I promised longer chapters for Remember me, so my updates will be later. And I was on vacation so that doesn't help much either.

Please R'n'R!

I own nothing!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If Celty could cry, she would. Cry in happiness, that is. After all these years in Japan she finally had a sense of home.

Ireland. Erié. The land of happy wars and sad songs. A land of luck, magic, and leprechauns. But most of all-

"Wow! Everything is so green!" Celty did her best impression of sighing in annoyance. Of course it was! Their boat had docked just outside of a nice village in the country. The same village that Shinra's father found Celty, and this whole predicament started.

Not tag she minded japan, not particularly. Everyone but Izaya was polite enough (even Shizuo, when he's not bashing someone's face in) but she had missed the stubborn hardworking people of her nation.

"Celty!~" she was pulled out of her thoughts on national pride when Shinra called out to her.

What was it this time- oh for God's sake! I an attempt to push Celty's motorcycle uphill from the docks he had trapped himself beneath it!

This was the idiot she loved. Celty ran over to help him up, but someone had beaten her to it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinra flailed around wildly. "Celty! Save me!~" in trying to help her he had just made the situation worse!

Could he do anything right?

"Do ye need a hand?" Looking down at him was an orange-haired man with a white T-shirt and

army-green pants with a hoodie of the same color wrapped around his waist. He had green eyes, a bridge of freckles across his nose, and a strange curl protruding from the top of his head.

Shinra nodded, but didn't really know how this guy could help him. After all this Motercycle was really...

Heavy? This guy just lifted it up with his bare hands! Shinra felt himself deflate so he really was a wimp.

Celty walked over to them, and was shocked to see a familiar man carrying her steed.

The ginger dropped the motorcycle on the ground next to Shinra, and held his hand out to her.

"Welcome home, Dullahan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hungary hummed to herself as she caressed her frying pan. She had caught them. Don't ask her how, but it had involved milk, pocky and a chicken. But now they were all tied up and unconscious.

Izaya twitched in Shizou's lap. He was coming to, and Shizou's eyes were fluttering open. Hungary smirked as they jumped awake once they realized.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY LAP!"

"I dunno! Is Shizu-chan a

pervert?~"

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT ME NOW!"

"Why was it about me?"

"BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!"

"Settle down boys," she said smiling "we can all get along, right? We wouldn't want to go back to sleep now would we?"

Both heads snapped towards her like they hadn't noticed her in the room with them.

Shizuo glared at her. "Why the hell are we here you crazy woman!" But Hungary just smiled. "You're here because I caught you," their faces paled "but I'm willing to let you go without telling the others where you are."

"What's in it for you?" Izaya questioned. At that her smile got wider. "I'll only let you go if you kiss!"

"No." Izaya said, for once completely serious.

"Fuck it! I'm bustin' out!"

Hungary glared at them. Couldn't they see that they were soul mates! This was going to be harder than she thought.

Bang! Bang!

Shizuo was now sporting two impressively large lumps on his head from the nation.

How she managed what others had deemed impossible was a power granted by the great gods of fujioshi shippers! She was their chosen warrior, and would carry out their purpose with pride!

"Kiss. Now." Hungary glared at them. "Fuck no!" Shizuo spat.

Izaya sighed. Hungary may be absolutely crazy, but she did make a good deal.

What happens in Germany stays in Germany.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So! I I'm on the lookout for a beta! Sorry this one was so short. I'm running out of inspiration to use! I'll get it back soon, but I'll never abandon this fic you have my word!

So! Who can guess who the strange unfamiliar character is?

Please R'n'R!

::::)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in Cape Cod right now! The wifi sucks here so I don't have a lot to distract me from writing.

Please Review! It makes me really happy!

I own nothing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kadota or "dotachiin" as he was called, was resisting the urge to slam his face against a wall. He had more problems with Orihara Izaya than America had with Obama.

The raven had asked him to repay a favor that Kadota had owed him. He was charged with explaining where Shinra was, Why Shizuo had been arrested by government officials, and that Izaya was the victim. He rubbed his temples, Kadota was never going to ask Izaya for anything ever again.

He remembered when Izaya was a better person, before he had become involved in the yakuza, before he had started viewing humans as pawns.

Back when Izaya had placed trust in others as much as he manipulated people to have in him.

The Orihara family had ties to many cities across Japan. Izaya's parents had acquired many powerful enemies in their term as bounty hunters, so they went into hiding by adopting a child and acting as a family.

The two had never cared for Izaya and he had never cared for them, but he went along with their routine. When the twins were born, some unknown brothering instinct came out. He raised them! But then the conforms of society came raging down. They acted like they hated him and he eventually did the same. But it was clear he loved them more than anything else. Even humans.

In his first year if Raira, Kadota's opinion of Izaya was low. He was fun, a trouble-maker, smart, badass, and good with the girls. But it went to his head easily. Not without reason of course, he could probably make a straight man gay for him, but he was an ass.

It was second year when they became friends. Apparently he went out of his way to annoy those who dislike him. They started talking a lot more, and soon Kadota thought him to be a friend. He also met Shinra through Izaya, and damn they had fun. In fact, the only reason Kadota knew most of this was because Izaya had smuggled beer into his apartment!

Then third year came around. Izaya started getting distant, his smile more of a smirk, his eyes no longer full of mischief but malice. He started skipping school and ditching classes. Carried away by sleek black limos that could only belong to one thing. The yakuza.

It wasn't that he was being forced into working for them, not at all. Izaya was actually enjoying what he was doing.

And no one knew exactly what that was.

His parents were bounty hunters, and while his sisters seemed to be interested in learning the trade. Orihara Izaya was carving a path all to himself.

And what a treacherous path it was.

It seemed he had more enemies now than his parents ever had in their lifetime. But all he ever needed to do was talk to them, and out of horror or self-hatred they would back down. Maybe even offing themselves in the process.

He got even worse when he met Shizuo. They would fight constantly, only stopping when exhausted or nearly dead. To Izaya, Shizuo was a friend. It was just that he pretended to hate him, like a little boy pulling on a girls pigtails because he liked her. But after awhile he had convinced himself that he really did hate him.

That was about the time that Shizuo was run over by a truck.

He had never really been hostile towards anyone else but Shizuo until he saw his twin sisters being bullied.

They were going over to Sunshine Park for Shinra's bird watching club, even though the only bird they would see there was pigeons. Then Izaya told them that they had to take the twins with them (A/N: parents orders, us older siblings know how that is) the group was pretty bummed about that, but they went on anyways.

When they got there, they saw a gang of kids gathered around someone that they had cornered against the wall. While the other three (including himself) stayed immobile, Izaya ran forwards.

He acted with a strength Kadota didn't know he had, ripping the gang away from his sisters and tossing them on the floor.

"Kesesesese~, you didn't zhink zhat you could get avay vith zhis? Did you?" Then whatever fake smile was on his face fell. It looked like blood was pooling in his irises.

This was not Izaya.

The boys gasped and screamed in pain, ignoring their injuries and trying to run. But they weren't fast enough. Iza- no, The Monster's knives flew out and struck them. He left the gang bleeding severely and unable to walk.

Then Izaya came back into existence. He picked up his sisters unconscious forms and the other three helped him carry them home, but they never spoke of this. They never spoke of The Monster.

But Kami bless whoever brings him out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While Shizuo was _arguing_ uselessly with the stubborn woman, Izaya knew what needed to be done. He'd regret it later, sure, but he really needed to get out of here. Not only were these people insisting that he was a country, he was also starting to believe them!

_Because it's true!_

**What. The. Hell.**

_Kesesesese~, Hallo! I am zhe awesome Prussia!_

**Fuck**.

_Vhat?_

**You mean all those times people told me to go fuck myself I could've?**

_...Vell, Ja!_

**Wonderful!**

_Awesome!_

**Well I have a man to kiss so..**

_No! Zhat could be like cheating on mien Birdie!_

**Who?**

_Just give zhe Awsome me control und I vill get us out of here._

Izaya didn't want to. He really didn't. But a chance to avoid

lip-locking with undesirable no.1? He was all for it.

And he felt himself fade away and lose control of himself without knowing if he'd get back...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Reader yelled. "YOU SHALL NOT END HERE!" Reader then locks author in a room alone with nothing but a typewriter.

"TYPE, BIOTCH!" Reader exclaims, slamming the door in authors face and locking it behind her, leaving no room for argument.

And that, Dear Readers, is how I continued this chapter.

Starring: my BFF as reader and me, myself, and I as Author.

Be sure to thank her in the reviews.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

England smirked down at his chalk-drawn magic circle. This'll show them!

He had put together a rather ingenious plan if he did say so himself. When the other nations came back with Pru- Iza- Oh, blast it! They were both bloody idiots either way!

As he was saying, when the other nations came back with the prats he would preform a spell to separate the idiots once and for all.

There was only a slight chance of eternal damnation. But whatcha gonna do, he got the spell off e-bay!

Before he could do anything, England had to apply his family's magic to the circle below him.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jon-AH!"

The United Kingdom jumped back, before him stood the embodiment of all that was evil, the king of hell himself, Sa-

"Hello, Arthur!

_Santa_.

Sure enough, Tino stood before him. Honestly, Arthur was far more scared of Finland than Russia. For some reason, he emitted a powerful Satanic aura, and that alone could disrupt the whole spell!

Damn, Santa was scary.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo was in the middle of punching a hole through a wall, when Izaya began laughing.

"Kesesesese~"

Shit! It's him! The Monster.

Hungary dropped her frying pan in shock. "P-P-Pru-" her throat struggled to force the name out. "Prussia!"

"Ja, Ja. Zhe awesome me iz back! Don't act so surprised Fräulein! You should be rejoicing zhat your awesome overlord iz back!"

She put a quivering hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She launched herself towards him-

...And hit him over the head with her frying pan.

"Wow, Lizzie. Vhat a vay to treat your best friend!" He smiled up at her, rubbing his head.

"You- You absolute Dumcomf!" Hungary wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "I missed you." He hugged her back happily, if a bit akwardly.

Prussia smirked, "I know." She punched him for that, but a bit lighter than she would admit. She finally had her best friend back.

Shizuo looked at them with wide, horrified eyes. The flea was hugging the crazy woman? Izaya was German? What the fuck!

She pulled away. "Let's go." And suddenly he was pulling her out the door. "Zhe Awesome me has a Birdie to find!"

Shizuo sat down, stunned. When did he break the ropes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Santa

Satan

Just move the letters around a bit.

What is this! Where did PruCan come from?

Say in the reviews which ship you want to become main and I'll make the one with the most votes work out.

Please at R'n'R!


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING SCHOOL SHOULD JUST DIE!

HERE IS A HORRIBLE CREATION FROM YOUR HORRIBLE AUTHOR WHO OWNS NOTHING

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kesesesese~" Prussia flipped Izaya's pocket knife in the air. Practically skipping towards the G8 building. Hungary sported the largest smile he had ever seen on her.

It seems that his best friend missed him after all. Not that she'd admit it of course.

It was odd, being in charge again. After being kept under a different persona for so long it felt like he would never be free, but giving up is unawesome!

"Lizzie!" An idea came to his mind. "Ja?" She looked at him quizzically. A familiar smirk was on his face."Vhy don't ve-" She held up a bottle of dye-remover and a blue military uniform.

"Already on it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celty rubbed her nonexistent temples watching the two men walk in front of her. One minute Shinra was mad at the man, and the next they were best friends.

The not-so-stranger said something, and Shinra's laughter was probably heard in China! Apparently this man had known Celty before she had lost her head. But then how was he this young?

It was when they came to a run-down cottage on the top of an hill. When Celty realized she had no idea where they were going.

She ran up to them. "...Well I think she looks beautiful without a head, but if you think you can find it-" he looked up "Oh, what is it Celty?".

If she could blush, she would. Shinra thought she was beautiful? That was so- wait. What was that about her head!

She asked him that same question on her PDA. He chuckled. "Patrick here," Shinra gestured to the ginger "Thinks he can contact Alistair about your head, he thinks he can find it for you."

She nearly hugged Patrick in joy. 'Really! How soon?' He shrugged "Maybe a few days, maybe a few months. But I'll make sure ye get yer head back, Celty."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake End.

Mikado sighed. He had left class that day still not knowing what had happened to Masaomi.

Not that he was worried or anything. It's just... He was curios, that's all. Masaomi was interesting. He was someone who talked to him, even though Mikado didn't talk back most of the time. He seemed to blow up everything that happened to him into these amazing stories in which he was always the hero.

It was kinda sad. The way Mikado saw it was that no one else appreciated his beautifully crafted stories. Maybe only Mikado found the wonder in these fables.

The quiet observer was shook from his musings by a sudden noise. A group of upperclassmen were crowding some poor kid, shouting stupid comments and laughing.

"Ha! You act like a chick!" One of them yelled. Mikado was just going to avoid the trouble, but then he heard it; "My mother happens to be a very scary lady."

Masaomi.

"Shut it!" A tall one punched him. "Who said you could talk!" Masaomi spat out blood. The boys laughed and went on with beating him up.

Not allowed to talk? N-Not allowed to-? But what about... Why would someone say that? Every word that came out of Masaomi's mouth was drowned in hyperboles, but he made life a bit more interesting. Boredom was something that Mikado despised, without Masaomi's words, he would be condemned to a life in which nothing happened! His dull eyes would never spark at the sight of an adventure! No one could replace the part that Masoami held! He-he...

He mattered.

"Let him go." The boys froze, their jeering stopped as the slowly turned around.

"Who the hell are you to be saying that!" The stupid upperclassman walked up and punched him hard in the face.

**_Crack_**!

Mikado raised a hand to his nose, he felt a warm red liquid trickle into his fingers. Blood.

Oh well.

Mikado reached into his pocket and withdrew a pen. A simple, ballpoint pen.

It was a good thing he had read Percy Jackson. "What are you gonna do with a-AH!"

Mikado stabbed the teen in the eye. Blood came gushing from the wound as the upperclassmen screamed and clutched his eye.

The crowd was starting to run. "What the hell is with that kid!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"He's insane!"

Mikado stared blankly at the teens. Blue eyes like daggers boring into their backs.

He went to where Masaomi was laying on the ground, it seemed that he had passed out a long time ago.

Mikado smiled. Something that felt strange and unfamiliar on his face but he knew he'd get used to it.

"Time to wake up hero." He brushed the hair out of Masaomi's face.

The sleeping beauty stirred. Pushing himself off the ground he groaned,"I feel like I've just been hit by a truck."

Mikado pulled him to his feet "I figured as such." He said.

Masaomi took a double take. Was this _Mikado Ryugamine?_ The guy who had no emotion toward anything? What the hell?

Oh, he was starting to look at him weird, play it cool. That's right, Masaomi Kida was the coolest of the cool. The coolmeister, Coolio. Yep, he was just about the Awesomest person to ever exist.

Except for the hair, that was getting dyed.

"The bus probably got scared and ran away!" He struck a pose and winced at the pain it caused.

Mikado looked at Masaomi worriedly. The storyteller instantly panicked. Oh no! He noticed!

Time to redirect the non-existent conversation. "What happened to your nose?"

Mikado looked as if he had just remembered about that. "It broke."

"How?"

"A kid punched me."

"Really!"

"Yeah, but you saved me."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Of course I did! I'm the hero!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

And so, the two became best friends. Walking beside each other on the road to life. Or just down the dirt road home.

"I think I'm lost."

"Masaomi. It's a straight road."

"Yeah but I don't even live down here!"

Let's just not let Mikado meet America.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IM SO SORRY

HERE IT IS MY FAILURE

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
